Today's computer devices and networks are incredibly insecure as the complexity of the systems has increased rapidly as computing technology innovations have been rushed to completion to satisfy market demand in a hyper competitive industry. Security, in most commercial devices and networks has been added as an afterthought as engineering focus and resources have traditionally been on the functionality and problem the innovation solves. The result has been fantastic, making computer devices and network access ubiquitous on a global basis. However, in the process of developing this ubiquity, security of computer devices and the networks that connect them together is completely insufficient leaving most systems vulnerable to cyber attacks and computer viruses.
The problems with computing device and network security at present are that the measures in place to stop unauthorized access to machines and prevent unauthorized code from being run on the systems is inadequate as the breadth and complexity of the code bases cannot be protected by the current best practices computing environment. Even with the addition of security policy and procedures coupled with security measures such as passwords and secure access authentication, systems are still not secure enough. In fact, even when systems include specialized security products such as state of the art VPNs, IDSs, firewalls and anti-virus software systems can be broken into without much effort. By simply downloading the latest open source hacker software and pointing it to the target, in many cases even a non-programmer can gain access and computing devices can be compromised in mission critical systems. As a result an ocean of system security patches exists and more wash up on shore every day.